


3 Mimir

by guririn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enstars!!-era, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleepiness, can be read as romantic/platonic but i wrote this w qpp maohokumika in mind, idk how to tag lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guririn/pseuds/guririn
Summary: Unsure of the time at that moment, Hokuto woke up— groggily, disoriented, andslightlyuncomfortable when he felt something shift under the covers. However, he eased up as he recalls who he’s with.
Relationships: Hidaka Hokuto/Isara Mao, Hidaka Hokuto/Kagehira Mika, Isara Mao/Hidaka Hokuto/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	3 Mimir

**Author's Note:**

> just three (3) sleepy boys~!!!

Unsure of the time at that moment, Hokuto woke up— groggily, disoriented, and _slightly_ uncomfortable when he felt something shift under the covers. However, he eased up as he recalls who he’s with. 

On his right was his unit-mate, Isara. The redhead was sound asleep close to him, clinged on to Hokuto’s arm. He faced the opposite of him. The unit leader watched as the boy’s back rose and fell with each breath. 

On his left was his classmate, Kagehira. The raven was a lot less subtle than the boy on the opposite side. He rested his head on Hokuto’s chest, his arms wrapped around the boy’s torso, and tangled his legs with the blue-eyed boy's. Much like the redhead he, too, was sleeping pretty deeply. The boy seemed to be absentmindedly murmuring some things in his sleep against Hokuto’s chest. The latter listened to his peaceful nonsense.

Hokuto sighed. He’s happy. 

But he _was_ getting a little stiff.

Any attempt of trying to adjust himself had just, in one way or another, disturbed his partners. 

...That’s fine. He wanted to comfortably cuddle with them anyway. If that means temporarily waking them, so be it.

He moved his left arm as Mika shifted up, snuggling up closer to the class rep. Hokuto gave him a little kiss on the head and wrapped his arm around the sleeping doll, drawing circles on the boy’s back. Hokuto could just about make out a quiet “I love ya..” coming from the boy amongst all the other words that seem to slur together in his sleep talking. He giggled and mouthed an “I love you too,” to the resting boy.

He moved his right arm and, unlike the raven, the redhead woke up from the sudden movement. Green, half-open eyes shifted and turned to meet a pair of blue.

“Hm..? W-what’s up..?” He asked, half-asleep.

“Nothing,” Hokuto gave a little peck on his forehead. “Just wanted to feel more comfortable with you.”

Mao hummed as his unit-mate wraps his arm around his waist and holds his hand. He whispered an “I love you,” against Hokuto’s cheek before falling back asleep. The boy tilted his head to rest it against the redhead’s and mouthed an “I love you too,” to him as well.

He was usually cold, but tonight he felt.. warm. He was _comfortable_ , satisfied with his two partners snuggled close to him. It wasn’t long until he felt his eyes get heavy again. _This is nice._ He then fell fast asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> HIII THIS IS MY FIRST TIME PUBLISHING A FIC  
> I wrote this for fun when the idea came to me after I had just woken up in the middle of the night www
> 
> Kudos and Comments are VVV much appreciated, especially as this is one of my first writings in a while!! Thanks ya fer reading ^_____^


End file.
